What You Didn't See
by INzaneTJ
Summary: One-shots for Ninjago characters (mostly Lloyd) in seasons one, two, and five. Rated T for ghosts and minor alchohol mention. Morro pointed twenty feet to their left at a cave. "Before that, get me a portable cage. Lloyd needs some rest." He refused to admit it, but he needed it just as much from the Allied Armor. The boy's ever-present resistance made it ten times worse.
1. Breaking Free: Lloyd

**A/N: Hello! This FF contains fillers and things that could've happen between episodes. Will include one-shots for the original five ninja and possibly some of the other characters. Genre varies on the story. Some genre (tags) will be: action/thriller/family/humor/friendship/hurt/comfort/adventure/sarcasm. Some are light-hearted. Some aren't.**

 **Chapter 1:**

 **Season Five**

 **Action/thriller/sarcasm (depends on your kind of humor ;))**

 **Main Character: Lloyd Garmadon**

 **Other(s): Morro and Soul Archer**

Breaking Free

 **During Episode 47: Stiix and Stones…**

"Then let my bow give you strength…and point the way," Soul Archer said and notched an arrow in his green bow, pulling the rope taut.

The fading sunlight revealed an unnatural glow like a tiny lantern on the mountainside. Distant. Faint. Yet visible to the peaceful residents.

He released it with a _twang_ , setting the hungry beast free to find its mark.

"Tonight, we take what's ours." With an ear-piercing shriek, the Screamer zipped through the air and dropped straight down over Stiix.

Morro watched it disappear from sight, letting a large grin spread across his young captor's face. "Master will be pleased."

"What do we do for now?"

"I have a hideout over there." Morro pointed twenty feet to their left at a cave. "Before that, get me a portable cage. Lloyd needs some rest."

He refused to admit it, but he needed it just as much from the Allied Armor. The boy's ever-present resistance made it ten times worse. If he kept this up, it'd only be a matter of hours—maybe less—before Lloyd threw him out and wreaked havoc on their plans, but what could he do to a ghost? Still, it concerned him.

"As you wish."

In the Soul Archer's absence, Morro sat by a small fire, warming Lloyd's shivering body. Stupid kid. As a ghost, he didn't need any of the drags humans had to deal with; now that he was inside the green ninja, he was hungry, thirsty, weary, and indescribably cold.

His stomach grumbled again. "Shut up, Lloyd. You're not eating anything until we learn Airjitzu."

 _You're never learning it! My friends will stop you_ , the young man's voice penetrated his mind.

"Sure, sure. You've been saying that all day. I don't know what Sensei sees in you; you're the most incompetent kid I know."

 _What did he see in you? You're evil._

Morro chuckled. "Sensei was wrong. I'm the Chosen One, not you."

 _Pathetic_ , Lloyd growled. _You can't even stop my friends unless you're in my body._

Morro shot to his feet, shaking with rage. " _You_ hinder _me_. I don't think it's wise to say these things. Once I'm out of your body, I can do anything I want and you can't stop me. You think you're better than me? No one's better than me!"

He smiled. He could feel Lloyd's fear in the pit of his empty, churning stomach. Then he rolled his eyes, tempted to punch the kid. _Great_. He should've instructed Soul Archer to procure some food—the alcoholic beverage was the last thing Lloyd had had, and it made him tipsy. Fortunately, he'd managed to gain control flying the dragon while his friend attacked the ninja, but it wasn't his choice of fun. He swore it was the last time he jumped into ruling the world without a developed plan that didn't cost him.

Rule #1: never drink inside an underage boy's body.

Rule #2: take over something inanimate.

Rule #3: don't ever do this again.

Maybe he should've taken over that robot instead. Zane was old enough, wouldn't get hungry, and wouldn't get drunk no matter how much he consumed.

Shaking his head regretfully, Morro plopped back down beside the dancing flames and prodded them with a stick. Wood chips scattered in a disorderly array. He kicked up the closest ashes, clenching Lloyd's fists until his knuckles turned white.

Where was Soul Archer? He should've been here by now.

Sensing his discomfort, Lloyd attempted another approach. There was no way he could stay trapped like this forever. Plus, Morro couldn't risk damaging his body when he needed it daily. What if… _I need water._

Morro scoffed. "Water? Don't think I'm stupid. I know exactly what you're trying to do."

 _If you don't, I'll get weaker. Do you want your best vessel dead?_

"You won't, o' Mighty Ultimate Spinjizu Master. There's plenty to go around at Stiix."

 _Then you better get ready. There's only so much I can take._

"I thought you were Sensei's strongest student. Guess I'm wrong. You can't even handle missing water for a day. You poor thing!"

Lloyd groaned internally. Of course Morro could read his thoughts and predict his every move—he was in his mind after all. _Great! Now what?_

"Now, you be a good little boy and sit tight. We have some…unfinished business tonight with your 'friends'."

Lloyd hated how useless he felt, trapped in his own mind, body used to hurt his closest brothers. What if Morro hurt Uncle? Or Mom?

He weakly attempted another break from his own prison and then slid to the imaginary ground in his brain. What would his father say?

So, this is exactly how Garmadon felt when the Overlord took over his body—scared and wishing he were alone more than ever. There was no way out. Morro invaded his deepest thoughts, fears, and memories, playing with them like they were pieces from a game, not a human. A few times he'd altered them just for kicks.

The ghost spoke once again, using his mouth. "Let's do something to pass the time, shall we?"

 _Do what?_

"I'm in your body. Let's see what you can do."

 _Just try not to damage me, will you? I'm not indestructible. Humans. Remember, humans can die._

"You better get rid of your attitude," Morro hissed through gritted teeth, "Arrogant brat."

The ghost extended his arms and summoned wind from his hands, channeling it through every inch of Lloyd's body. It felt good. He released the suppressed energy, pushed off the ground like two jet engines, and twisted in a spiral toward the ceiling.

"Don't get too green, now."

Morro charged a ball of green flames in his palms, simultaneously hovering with his wind well above the makeshift fire below. Orange light illuminated his face and cast shadows on the cave wall, as a shape seemed to rise from thin air.

Lloyd felt strengthened from his power and seized the chance, straining to shove Morro out with a strong hurtle of gold energy. _Get. Out!_

Something heavy slammed against his chest, so hard it felt like it'd been ripped open and his organs had been wrenched out. His strength dissipated, leaving him with nothing to hold himself up and his stomach dropped as the wind ceased; he plummeted mid-air a dozen feet without warning.

 _Thud_. Bones jolted out of place. Pain surged through his limbs and nails dug into his skull relentlessly, scraping down the sides. The world blurred into swirls of green, orange, and brown shades spinning at a sickening speed. Something crashed somewhere in the cave, but he couldn't tell what it was.

Voices claimed his hot, pulsing ears while he waved his weak hands. It seemed as if his arms were filled with lead and his eyes weighed a thousand pounds each. Too heavy… Something hard smothered his chest, pressed against his ribcage. Lloyd's vision cleared.

The world settled into a gentle sway on two figures looming over him. His heartbeat skyrocketed. Morro's transparent boot rested on his chest, a look of rage spread across his wicked face, conflicted with…amusement?

Soul Archer notched an arrow in the bowstring, pulled it back and aimed at his head. Lloyd held his breath, scrambling onto his sore feet, but a shudder ran up his right leg and forced him to a knee. He must've twisted it during the fall.

The Screamer stared into his eyes, dripping something Lloyd could only guess what. Almost like ghost drool.

He shuddered as Morro grabbed his shoulders and pushed his hands through the kid's flesh. _No. No! No!_ He wanted to scream, but his voice caught in his throat, a desperate plea as his monster began to seep into his bones. _No!_ He couldn't let Morro control him again. He just couldn't take it.

"Foolish ninja. You think you can get away that easily?" Morro half growled, half chuckled.

"I brought a cage and some provisions. Should we—"

Before Soul Archer could finish, Lloyd charged up a gold energy ball and pointed it at him, releasing a light streak. Morro blocked it with a strong gust of wind. The younger pushed back, two conflicting forces striving for dominance.

It cut into his bones like ice picks, but he held his ground. Firm. Determined. Lloyd felt his strength fueled by adrenaline quickly ebb, a dying flame assaulted by the wind. He redirected the energy, lifted one hand, and shot a thin line at Morro while dropping into a tight roll.

 _Twang_. A Screamer zipped past, inches from his left ear. In an instant, he found himself on his feet bolting for the exit thirty feet away. Footsteps thundered behind.

"Don't let him escape!" Morro yelled.

 _Come on! Come on!_ Lloyd slipped on spilled groceries and a plastic bag, and tripped over a fallen, vengestone cage.

 _Twang_. Another Screamer struck the ground next to his foot. He kept running.

Twenty feet. "Get back here!"

Fifteen. Lloyd skidded around the corner, momentum nearly swinging him into the opposite wall. He regained his balance and dodged a hungry Screamer.

Ten. He could see dusk outside the entrance. Almost there.

Five. "Come on, Lloyd! You can do this!" he whispered.

One. Cold wind bit at his legs, lifted him off the ground and flung him backward like a rag doll. Lloyd hit the cave floor with an audible _smack_ , air forced out of his expanding lungs.

Morro grabbed his captive's limp arms and Soul Archer gripped his legs. They began dragging him back when the former cursed, "Stupid boy! Not only is he causing unnecessary trouble, he's banged up. What do we do?"

Soul Archer set the cage upright with ease and hauled Lloyd inside. "Don't attempt to control his powers. It strengthens him."

Morro snarled. "But—but I—whatever. My wind's more effective than his measly light bulbs." Soul Archer pushed a water bottle and a bag of potato chips into the cage; then locked it. He turned to Morro and motioned to talk out of earshot.

As the green wisps floated across the cave, Lloyd sucked the life out of the water bottle. Cool, sweet liquid ran down his dry throat. He occasionally inhaled some, but he was too thirsty to care and wolfed the chips down ravenously until he was sent into a violent coughing fit.

From the other side of the cave he caught snippets of his captors' conversation, but couldn't make out anything that would be useful.

He hugged his clammy arms, back against the cage to absorb heat from the fire. Everything was too cold.

 _At least you're alone for now_ , he told himself. In truth, he wasn't damaged severely enough Morro couldn't use him. If Lloyd had to guess, it was the after effects of the Wind Master leaving his body, using him strenuously, and starving him for an entire day.

"Hey, you." Lloyd shuddered when he felt Morro hovering above the cage. Cage… He was trapped like an animal with no escape. "It's time to go."

Lloyd rose to his feet and backed away from the door as Soul Archer unlocked it. Even if he was weak, he would find a way to stop this evil. He wouldn't hurt anyone he cared for, no matter what.

Morro floated across the tiny space and headed toward the cornered ninja, about to enter his prey.

Lloyd shut his eyes and prepared for the things to come.

 _I'm sorry_ , his mind whispered as he once again succumbed to the stronger one's will.

 **A/N: Thank you for reading and please review! :) If you ever see mistakes or anything I need to improve on, let me know. The next chapter is humor for season 1!**

 **-Casey Aldrich**


	2. Twenty Loads of Nothing: Chen

**A/N: Thank you so much for the awesome reviews, favorites, and follows!**

 **Angel Star Ninja (Guest): Thank you! Mmm, that's a very good idea. I'll add that to the current list.**

 **Bob (Guest): *Squeals* Thank you, Brother! :) It's great to see another too.**

 **This turned out very different than my intentions, but as long as it ends up humorous, I'm good (I hope). We'll see...**

 **Chapter 2:**

 **Season 1**

 **Humor**

 **Main Character(s): Chen, Clouse, Lloyd, and Zane**

 **Other(s): Sensei Wu, Nya, Jay, Cole, and Kai**

Twenty Loads of Nothing

 **During episode 5: Can of Worms…**

It was a quiet evening. Well, as quiet as it could get when Chen was in of his impatient moods, sitting in Destiny's Bounty hidden from the ninja. Yet impatient as he was, he and Clouse had observed them for three weeks. The former was getting more restless than ever.

It was certainly unusual for a future Ruler of Ninjago and Master Noodle Maker to hide, but his collection of Ninjago relics lacked anything from the ninja who'd saved the world. He'd been monitoring the golden weapons, which were carried by the four daily. Not an option. He had to find something that they wouldn't miss and wouldn't jeopardize his rule with too many snakes.

The ninja took care of the laundry Tuesdays and Wednesdays, which included the gi. An original would be perfect. He'd ordered Clouse to replicate Zane's uniform so they could swap it, but something unusual cropped up several days prior. Wu had taken in his nephew – Lloyd – and earlier in the morning assigned him to put something in the whites. Eight hours ago.

Chen was playing an imaginary death trap, button game when the ship landed with a low rumble. He scramble for the peephole as a foul odor rose similar to sulfur into his nostrils. Swamps surrounded them and trees stretched as far as the eye could see. Boring. "What in Ninjago is this?" he hissed, covering his nose. Behind him, Clouse waved away a sort of green mist seeping into the ship.

"We are in the Toxic Boggs, Master Chen."

"Whatever. Whatever. I'm bored."

The noodle maker sighed and twiddled his thumbs until he saw Sensei Wu and Nya. The two stepped off a large anchor onto the muddy ground and broke into a quick jog. Two meters away lay four, prone shapes. Wu stooped over and hauled one form to a sitting position, which turned out to be a young man in a… _pink_ gi?

Chen eyes bulged, and he pressed closer for a better look. The old man pulled the ninja hood off, revealing blond hair and a face that belonged to Zane – it stunned the evil Master Noodle Maker momentarily – and checked his throat for a pulse as Nya examined Jay. "He's breathing," she said, voice muffled.

Wu's forehead wrinkled like a shriveled prune and he shook his head. "There's no pulse."

"What?"

Chen almost dropped the telescope in disbelief, mouth agape. Zane didn't have a pulse? Clouse sidled closer to see, equally curious and incredulous at the same time. Nya grabbed Zane's wrist, a puzzled look on her face, and she leaned her head against his chest. It rose and fell steadily, but there was no heartbeat – only a faint, electrified hum she barely heard.

"Sensei, he's alive! It's…weird though."

"What is?"

"He doesn't have a pulse, but he's still breathing."

Wu lifted Cole in his arms without any apparent strain, speaking over his shoulder and heading toward the anchor. "No time. Get them inside. We'll land by the Monastery ruins."

"What do you think happened to them?"

"I don't know."

Once Wu was out of earshot, Nya planted her hands on her hips. "Ugh, seriously. I should've just flown off instead of doing this." She waved at the three and sighed. "For a second, I thought I might've killed you, Zane. I guess being a Samurai has its disadvantages after all."

With a grunt, she started dragging Kai up by his armpits, struggling from the added weight. Chen suppressed a cackle and retreated to the small hideout so he could let loose that desperate laugh about to explode in his lungs. With a giggle, he rolled on the floor and clutched onto Clouse's sleeve, trying to regain his composure.

"I love this! The famed Samurai – the ninja's sister – made them sleep a long time, eh?"

Clouse rolled his eyes and bowed as respectfully as possible. "Master Chen, what about our mission tonight?"

"Give me! Give me the thingy!"

Clouse handed Chen the remote control to a tiny drone bug, mumbling as he sat near the peephole, suddenly disinterested. Sometimes, he wondered why he followed this idiot around, but at least he'd replaced Lord Garmadon. In the near future, he would be second-in-command of all Ninjago and—

His train of thought was cut off by another bout of giggles. He rolled his eyes and decided a nap was better than sitting there listening to the sheer stupidity of his permanent master.

Chen hovered the drone over the dining room to watch Sensei Wu set Cole on the table and then bolt back out as Nya dragged Kai in. "I swear, Brother, when this is over, I'm making you lose weight," she groaned, laying him across several chairs. "Take a good nap."

A few minutes later, Zane and Jay were limp on the remaining chairs, Sensei Wu checking them each carefully. Chen chuckled. Why did Nya make them pass out in the first place? It baffled him, but all the same, it was fun to watch.

"Sensei, you need to listen."

Nya handed Sensei a stethoscope and made room for him while he listened to Zane's heartbeat. "Now, now. What do we have here?" Chen whispered, lowering the drone a few inches for a closer view.

Sensei raised his brows, and stroked his beard thoughtfully. "Mm…"

"Well?" Nya probed. "I didn't hear much."

"I…don't know what to say. Perhaps—"

Sensei cut himself off as Zane sucked in a sharp breath and shot to a sitting position, blue eyes snapping open. He glanced wildly around the room and then rose to his feet, swaying slightly like a drunken man. Sensei reached out and steadied him.

"What happened?" Zane asked groggily.

"We found you and the others outside, passed out," Sensei responded, "What happened?"

"The samurai…I sense he forced us to inhale sleeping gas. How are the others?"

"Still unconscious. Go on and wash up. Lloyd will take care of your pink gi."

Chen's hopes skyrocketed. It was the perfect opportunity to do a quick swap, and obtain a prized possession, much better than a normal gi. He couldn't get over the _pink_! "Clouse, it's time!" he hissed, jumping up and down like a little boy who'd consumed too much candy. "Hurry, get me the gi!"

A loud snore floated across the hideout. "Clouse?" Chen turned and saw his right-hand man fast asleep on the floor, curled into a tight ball. He rolled his eyes, grabbed the gi from the man's go bag, and returned his attention to the drone in time to see it plummet mid-air. The robot landed, lenses face up.

A white beard filled the view, followed by a palm slamming down with a _smack_ ; then the screen went blank. Chen's heart sank. He tried using the remote and pressed multiple buttons repeatedly.

"No, no, no, no, no! Clouse, what's wrong with this thing?" He threw the remote in frustration, folding his arms and gritting his teeth while Clouse napped, oblivious to everything around him.

Now what? Chen shook his head and stomped his foot. "This is no fun!" he whined. Then, a thought occurred to him.

NINJAGO

"Remind me, Master Chen, why we are doing this."

"Shh! Not now, Clouse!" Chen hissed, wedging himself in the small closet next to the washing machine. He left the door a crack open as footsteps came from the hallway, and he clamped a hand over his associate's mouth, giving him a sharp look.

Someone was grumbling. "Uncle made me turn his clothes pink. Now I have to do _another_ load," a pipsqueak voice muttered. A young boy who looked about ten or eleven stopped in front of the closet, brushing towhead blond hair out of his eyes. "Eighteen loads. This better be the last."

Lloyd sighed, checking the laundry again, and removing the gi from the washing machine. He shoved it in the dryer, satisfied with the result—it was the last time and he'd take a chore vacation after that. He chucked to himself. _If only…_

Shaking his head, he started across the room, his small shoulders slumped from exhaustion. Why couldn't he just go be a ninja or do something to help? Housework was the most tiring thing ever. Lloyd grinned, picturing himself in a black, stealthy gi jumping from roof to roof with the others.

Or maybe green. It was his favorite color, and he'd overheard something about a green ninja, although he knew it had to be someone else. Not him. Not rebellious, Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon from Darkley's Boarding School for Bad Boys.

While the boy halted a foot too close to the closet in a daze, Chen waited impatiently, holding his breath. Clouse's hair tickled his nose and he felt the inevitable sneeze prepare to launch little projectiles. He covered his mouth with both hands, eyes locked on the kid still standing right next to them.

Lloyd chuckled sinisterly, and grabbed a cardboard cylinder from the cabinet directly across from them. "He won't ever see it coming. Wait. Where'd they go?"

Chen clamped hit teeth on his trembling, bottom lip. Coming… Coming… Here! "Lloyd!" a voice yelled the moment the Master Noodle Maker released his built-up monster.

 _ACHOO!_

"Yeah?" Lloyd slammed the door shut and folded his hands behind his back. Chen relaxed, but tensed again as someone else entered the room—Jay.

"Are you almost ready? I need your help."

"I'm on the last load."

"Great. Follow me." Jay winked and both scurried out, closing the door behind them.

After several moments, Chen pushed the closet open a crack further. Clouse poked his head out and then ducked back in, nodding. "All clear, Master Chen."

"Ohh, this is fun! Quick, swap them!" the shorter man giggled, practically jumping up and down from the euphoria. "Come on! Hurry up!"

Clouse roll his eyes, snatching the gi and stepping onto the wooden floorboards. They groaned beneath the added weight, but so far were stable, although rumor had it, pirates used to command the ship. It had to be really old. He hoped the structure wasn't decrepit from rotting beams, and continued forward with care.

Once at the dryer, he stared in bewilderment, eyes glancing between the closet and strange machine. He didn't know how to operate it without drawing attention, and didn't know how it worked in the first place. There were too many buttons. _Press them randomly_ , he chided himself. The idiot he served did that all the time, and didn't seem to have a problem.

"Come on! Hurry!" Chen whispered.

Whatever. Clouse pressed one, which only made it twice as fast and much louder. _Beep_! "Cut that out! Someone's gonna hear!"

In a panic, Clouse punched them rapidly—top to bottom, left to right. _Beep_! _Beep_! _Beep_! Then he hit a large, grey button that resembled a rounded _Shan_ (山).

It stopped.

Footsteps came from the hall, and two distant voices. Clouse popped open the clear plastic door, tossing the white suit in and then grabbing the pink one. Not as clean as Lloyd had thought.

"Hide!" Chen hissed.

Clouse abandoned the suit and dove for the closet, squishing himself in and pulled the door shut. "What had Jay called you for? I sense he's up to something," Zane said as he and Lloyd entered.

"Yeah…about that. It's just a prank we're gonna do."

"Oh?" Zane sounded mildly intrigued. "The purpose?"

"Ha ha. The guys told me you don't have a sense of humor. It's for fun. We're gonna scare Cole with a bunch of snakes."

Zane raised his eyebrows. "Serpentine?"

"Nah, toys. I think you're suit's about done. Let me take a look." Lloyd disappeared out of view, leaving the ice ninja in the intruders' vision. Chen stifled a laugh on sight of Zane's pajamas, and Clouse covered his mouth in time. "Here they—what?"

"What is it?"

"There's another suit in here. I don't remember putting it in."

Chen's amusement turned to fear and increased panic. _What_ did Clouse just do? His associate winced, but didn't say anything, which only confirmed the termination of their swapping plans. L

loyd materialized with his back to the closet, two suits in hand. "Looks like I need to wash it again. Sorry, Zane." The ice ninja smiled, and tousled Lloyd's hair, shaking his head.

"It's all right. I sense this is the final load?"

"Really?" the boy asked hopefully. Chen almost fist pumped, but kicked Clouse on the shin as a satisfactory and temporary alternative.

Zane nodded.

"Cool!" Lloyd went out of sight again, skipping happily. "Finally! I've done—"

"Nineteen loads."

"Yeah. How'd you get a sixth sense anyway?" Zane shrugs. "You don't know? Did your parents have one too?"

The ninja shook his head again, and gestured to talk outside. "Okay, hang on a sec. I need to get my 'snakes'." Lloyd headed toward the cabinet where Chen and Clouse stood rigid as the boy reached for the door handle.

"Wait." The hand stopped.

"The snakes are in the kitchen under the sink," Zane said.

Lloyd scratched his neck, and grinned sheepishly, swiveling around to face the ice ninja. "Oh, yeah. I guess I forgot." Both headed out the door.

The intruders waited in the tense silence several minutes before Clouse ventured back to the machine. He wasted no time getting what he needed, and climbing through the large window with Chen, only to find The Bounty handed landed yet.

"I'm never doing this again," the Evil Master Noodle Maker complained, clutching onto the sill for all he was worth.

"Agreed, Master Chen," Clouse murmured, hands latched onto Chen's leg. "No more pink suits."

"No more."

 **A/N: XD I loved adressing the issue of Zane's pulse. If he was a robot the whole time, could Dr. Julien have built him so he had one? I wonder...**

 **Humor is not my strongest point. :P The next chapter goes to (I'm way better at this) hurt/comfort! :) Thank you so much for reading and please review! Oh, and the picture's from my phone-random.**

 **-Casey Aldrich**

 **P.S. In case you're wondering what to prepare for, here's the list of the things I write most (but I can go without three and four in FF if it's Ninjago):**

 **1\. Action/Thriller (no kidding)**

 **2\. Fears (nightmares and psychological thriller included)**

 **3\. Gore**

 **4\. Character Death**

 **5\. Emotional Breakdowns (hurt/comfort between brothers or close friends)**


	3. Who I Am: Cole

**A/N: Please excuse my prolonged absence. I'm sure you don't want to hear the longest list of excuses in the universe, so let's get to it. :)**

 **Right now I have four one-shot requests. I'll divide them with the main characters as follows: Cole and Jay request, my story, Lloyd and Morro request, my story, Lloyd and Sensei request, my story, and Lloyd and Morro request, etc. to even out the amount of Lloyd stories I have, so there's a chance for the other characters. I also won't take any more requests unless one of my ideas overlap with someone else's. Thank you.**

 **To think my favorite ninja (Zane) hasn't been one of the main guys in here yet. XD**

 **Chapter 5:**

Who I Am

 **Right After Episode 48: The Temple on Haunted Hill...**

Lifeless branches hung over a tall, wooden Pagoda, their fingers gently touching its green roof tiles. A biting wind swept across the dead lawn, brushing past the withered leaves that littered the stone courtyard like a brown carpet drained of color, bled out over many, neglectful years. They'd been forgotten since the Eudo Period, a time when Sensei Yang would walk among them, speak to them in a soft whisper, and enjoy a blissful fall as their leaves turned golden, blood red, orange, tinted like a fire ablaze in the midst of an insolated garden, a feast to the eyes.

Time wore on. Sensei Yang retreated to the confines of his Pagoda with his many students in tow. The doors were bolted, the windows boarded up, and the peepholes sealed to keep any trespassers from sightseeing. No one knew what went on except the dying trees that soon succumbed to their lonely fate. Fall came and went without leaving a single memory for any living man. Few dared to approach. The ones that did normally toured the front yard, but never ventured near the Pagoda doors.

Then, on one particular spring evening, four figured had slipped into the sanctuary of Sensei Yang. Only three returned: two men of flesh, and one man of titanium. The trees awoke from their aged slumber, listened to the first words exchanged by the living since Sensei Yang's departure. Then another figure stepped outside the Pagoda, inaudible footsteps falling on the stone as if they weighed nothing. They knew that walk – the walk of the undead.

"I'm a…ghost," the last figure said, his voice hollow like the ever-listening trees. He stared at his faded, black hands as if they were something from another realm. The greenish hue of his body matched the sickly place around him, ancient, dead yet undead. Three other figures stood in a row facing him, their silence making his soul feel emptier than ever before. Feel? No, it was empty. _Did ghosts even have souls?_ He wondered, soon lost in his own dark thoughts as his closest brothers watched him with sad faces.

Jay was the first to break the thick silence, lingering over the group like a heavy cloud. "Well, it could've been a lot worse. At least no one's trapped inside, right?" Everyone just stared sharply at him, and he promptly clamped his mouth shut.

Cole studied his friends each in turn, wondering how they felt about his sudden transformation into a ghost. Zane's face was unreadable – typical. Kai averted his gaze, eyes pinned to some rock on the ground. Jay consistently dragged a heel across the dirt and rubbed the back of his neck, but didn't say anything.

"You've said it before. Now it's my turn," Zane spoke in his soft, monotone voice. "You're still the same Cole."

"No matter what you're made of, you're still our brother," Kai added, slapping the earth ninja's shoulder.

His hand passed right through, and he stifled a surprised gasp, but Cole noticed all the same. A knife would've stabbed his heart if he could sense anything, yet he felt emptier than before. Questions ran through his head. How would he live? Was he immortal? Would he be sent to the cursed realm? Would he never be able to touch his loved ones again? Would the people of Ninjago shun him because of his transformation? Would… The questions soon turned into a river of jumbled words he didn't care to listen to.

Zane was a ninja, and a Nindroid, but learning that didn't change who he was, nor did it change the fact that he was a brother to them. In truth, it made him more protective of them, and reassured him he would always be with them, no matter what. Was his situation the same? Not by a long shot. Zane was able to live like everyone else – with extra benefits of course – and was water resistant. Cole could die if he came in contact with rain, or snow, or household liquids. If he couldn't hold a scythe, or an axe, what could he do?

Jay threw his arms up dramatically, and let them slap against his thighs. "Cheer up, Cole. You know, you just made everything a lot easier."

Cole looked at Jay like he was possessed. "What do you mean?"

"Well, think about it. We're fighting Morro and them. They're ghosts. We can use a ghost to defeat ghosts! How cool is that?"

"But—"

"Sensei can fix you when were done, anyway."

Zane started to speak, but withheld his opinion as the lightning ninja continued rambling. "Think about it. You can fly, control machines, birds, wallipers, and all sorts of cool stuff."

Cole's shoulders slumped. He knew Jay was attempting to console him, but he wasn't making anything better, and by the look on their faces, Zane and Kai sensed it too. What if he were doomed to live forever while his loved ones faded away?

Sensei's words to Lloyd returned to him from a distant memory, _What if there are no more 'what-ifs'? We cannot change what's been done in the past, but we can change the future._

 _What future, Sensei?_ he thought glumly.

"Come on, Cole. You can do this. Lloyd needs us, and now that you're stronger, we can save him together," Jay said.

"Jay's right," Kai agreed, "Lloyd is trapped with Morro and them."

Zane stepped forward lightly, and the others followed suit. "It's our opportunity to make things the way they should be."

Cole felt his strength renewed, and although he couldn't feel anything, he could still sense his fellow ninjas' care for him. Jay _was_ right. Lloyd needed them now more than ever, and while they stood there he was somewhere else trapped in his own body, with someone else in control. He had the ability to help. Cole smiled, held out a fist, and said, "Brother sharpens brother."

The Jay, Zane, and Kai fist bumped, and though their hands passed through his, he felt complete. _This is who I am._

 **A/N: Oh Jay... Thank you so much for reading, and please review! :)**

 **Until next time,**

 **Casey J. Aldrich**


	4. Speculations: Zane

**Chapter 4:**

 **Post Season 5, Prior to Season 6:**

 **Genre:** Diary

 **Speculations**

 **After Episode 54: Curseworld: Part II...**

 **November 27** **th** **.**

 **Three Months Post the Preeminent's Destruction:**

 _My concerns have reached a climax. As you know, the incident with Morro has left a great impression on us all, but Lloyd has gotten the worst of it. His daily habits have taken a drastic change, and according to my current data stored, he is blaming himself for being incapable of destroying his monster – his fear._

 _I reassured him we came to no harm, because of him. It had little to no effect. I cannot say much based on my own speculations; however, one thing is certain: he is uncomfortable around us, and persuading him is a task I fear I cannot take on. Perhaps tonight I can Sensei to speak with him, though it may not do much against such a foe. The mind is weak, and it will utterly destroy a man's will. That I have confirmed on many occasions._

 _To further escalate my worries, Lloyd is sleepwalking every night, and having nightmares. Twice he almost climbed over the railing on the deck. Fortunately, Kai was awake to prevent his fall, else we would have lost him. The death of Sensei Garmadon – not a once dead, always dead, but a twice alive, now dead – has taken its toll as well. If we meet another enemy soon, we will have to face it head on. My question is: can he handle it? He is a child still._

 _I cannot tell what the future has in store, yet if the prophecy is true, we, as his protectors, must keep close watch over him._

 **–** **Zane Julien**

 **A/N: I know it was short, but right now I'm in a FanFiction competition, so I will post after it's over (it's due the 22nd of December). Thank you for reading, and please review! :)**

 **Also, if you want to see my Ninjago story in the competition, it's on a link on my profile. My UserName is BlackMamba, and my story is _Ashes and Stones_.**

 **–Casey J. Aldrich**


End file.
